This invention relates to novel compounds having the general formula: ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen or methyl. More particularly, this invention relates to novel compounds of formula I which are effective in inhibiting the growth of cancerous cells and thus useful as a carcinostatic agent.
West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,522,474 discloses N-alkylacrylamides having the general formula: ##STR3## wherein R represents alkyl group; R.sub.2 represents alkyl or substituted alkyl group having at least 4 carbon atoms; A and B represent alkyl group or hydrogen, respectively, or A and B form vinylene group or 6-membered carbocylic or heterocyclic ring. The compounds of formula II are used as agricultural agents or germicides. However, this Offenlegungsschrift neither specifically discloses the compounds of formula I nor indicates their carcinostatic activity.
The inventors have found that the compounds of formula I which can be prepared by reacting 2-ethylhexylamine with a lower alkyl ester or similar derivative of crotonic acid or .beta.-methyl crotonic acid are novel and have higher carcinostatic activity than N-(2-ethylhexyl)-.beta.-hydroxybutyramides which are known as effective carcinostatic agents (West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,753,792).